


Jade: engage process of discovery

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an alien boyfriend is a little like an adventure and a little like a science experiment. Fortunately for you (and for your alien boyfriend), those are both things you really like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade: engage process of discovery

Having an alien boyfriend is a little like an adventure and a little like a science experiment. Fortunately for you (and for your alien boyfriend), those are both things you really like.

You tackle the problem of different romance systems with logic, and agree to try earth romance after examining the relevant evidence and concluding that (a) there aren't any imperial drones coming around with do-or-die buckets anymore, and (b) he was always pretty sure he was going to fail at two out of four quadrants anyway, and therefore (c) the human system is a better place to start. (You mutually promise not to tell Karkat about this agreement. Both of you are fairly sure from available evidence that Karkat would be disappointed _very loudly_.)

You throw yourself into the danger zone of kissing despite Dave's dire warnings about protective gear—Dave is hilarious and fun and you love him, but he does have a tendency to try to keep the best adventures for himself. And kissing, you discover, is _awesome_. Even the first two or three tries where both of you are sort of doing it all wrong with your teeth. Then you get the hang of it and it's even better.

And then you move on to more...advanced areas of research.

The first time you both take your pants off, Tavros's eyes go wide and he stares. "You, uh, don't have a bulge," he says.

You burst into giggles. He sounds so shocked! "Nope!" you tell him, before he can do the turtle-in-his-shell thing with his shoulders because you're laughing. "Average Earth girl equipment includes no bulge." His surprise makes you curious, though. "Troll girls do have them?"

Tavros nods. You are naked together, and that was okay, but talking about it is still making him blush. "All trolls have, pretty much, the same parts, though, some of them, develop more in males, than in females, or vice versa."

You look up at his chest. You'd thought the softness there was just a cute little bit of pudge, but apparently those are very small troll breasts? " _Cool_ ," you decide. You put your hand on his thigh, just above the spot where his robo-legs meet flesh. "Can I see?"

"Wow, uh, okay," Tavros says, and he is blushing a _lot_ but he spreads his legs and lets you see: his bulge is stiff and ridged, more or less the same shape as a human penis, and at the base he has what on a human boy would be testicles but are apparently called autoerogenous shame globes on a troll—and then the skin opens up between those, turning into the wet, delicate folds of his seedflap.

You are _thisclose_ to reaching out to touch when he says, "Uh, can I, see yours?"

"Oh!" you say. "Sure!" You flop back onto your elbows and spread your legs for him, and he leans down wide-eyed to look.

"Do all humans, have hair down here?" he asks, sort of reaching out like he's about to pet yours and then stopping himself before he actually touches.

"I...think so?" you say. Your information on this subject is somewhat sketchy, between the old racy novels in Grandpa's library and the sometimes-conflicting information the internet provides. "Not as kids, though. It's one of the things that happens when we reach sexual maturity."

Tavros grins up at you shyly. "Thank you for, putting up with all my questions," he says.

You grin back, reaching down to scruffle his hair. "I'm not just putting up with them, silly!" Your hand skates sideways, out of the fluff of his hair and across the prickle of his scalp. You watch how his eyes squinch shut in anticipation as you get close to the base of his horn. "We both have a lot to learn about each other still, right?"

"Right," he says, and leans into your hand when you're teasing instead of actually touching his horn. You rub the velvety spot where horn meets skin and he whimpers. "So if you don't, h-h-have a bulge," he says, and really you should stop so he can finish a thought, "d-does that mean you, does that mean humans, only do it, one way?"

"You mean, is it all boys putting their parts in girls?" He nods, looking a little sheepish, and you shake your head. "We have to do it that way for reproducing, but when it's for fun we do a lot of other stuff too." You feel like you're blushing now too. "And when I say 'we' that makes it sound like I have all this experience! When really it's just that I've read about it and I've seen stuff on the internet." You shrug. "And, you know, messing around by myself."

"Well," Tavros says, "that's, about as much as, I have done, also."

You nod decisively. "Right! So we'll just have to trade information, and then experiment to see how to make things work together."

He beams at you. "Your self-confidence is, very attractive," he says.

You go first: you show him where your clitoris is, and how sensitive it is, and how you like touching it when you're taking care of yourself. He shows you what kind of stroke feels best on his bulge, and admits that he keeps his claws trimmed on one hand because he likes to be able to have a couple of fingers in his seedflap while he does it. You tell him that technically you keep your nails short so you can play bass, but coincidentally it's helpful for that too.

Then you put this new theoretical knowledge into practice. You have to say it makes you feel pretty darn cool when you turn out to have enough dexterity to finger him with one hand and jerk him off with the other. And he definitely looks proud of himself when he figures out how to curl his tongue against your clit in this way that makes you squeak with pleasure. You take turns with each other and once you get the hang of things you try some simultaneous action, which is both distracting and awesome. By the end of the evening you are both pretty thoroughly exhausted, sticky and wobbly and flopped on each other giggling. Interspecies sexytime adventure: wild success.

Good science demands repeatable results, though! So you're really glad the first experiment went that well. You take the opportunity to gather more data whenever you can. (Sometimes you think John is a little embarrassed at how obvious your enthusiasm is, and the trolls seem confused about why Tavros is the one you like so much, but as far as you're concerned that just proves their standards are pretty weird!) You try different things, different positions, a whole bunch of variations, and it turns out that sex with him is fun every single time.

And after you've gotten the basics down you start thinking, should you try things with toys? This whole process of discovery is pretty cool. You're not so sure about tying him up or anything—you kind of think you might feel like a jerk for that, when he's spent so much time getting pushed around and feeling bad about it. Other things, though....

"So, the part where I don't have a bulge," you say one evening.

Tavros winces. "I'm sorry, for assuming, about that," he says. "I don't want you, to think that, I am unhappy, because, I like you, a lot, and really, this is, better than—"

You kiss him. That's usually the fastest way to make him stop worrying that he's done something wrong. You kiss him and snuggle up until he stops feeling so tense against you, and then you tell him, "I'm not upset about that, okay? I promise. I had an idea, actually, if you're interested."

"Generally, you have, good ideas, so, I am listening," he says.

"Okay! So, this is actually a thing that comes up in human relationships sometimes," you say. "As a species, we sure do like options! So there are toys for that, for when you have a non-bulge-equipped human—er, non-penis-equipped human—who wants to have one for a little while."

His eyebrows squinch together in a frown and he says, "So, a prosthetic, replacement?" and you nod. He looks a little uncertain. "I am hoping, that you are not, about to suggest, we ask Equius about this, because—" and he breaks off when you dissolve into laughter at that.

"No," you promise through your giggles, shaking your head, "I wouldn't ask him, gosh," because it's not like you have anything _against_ Equius really but that would be _so awkward_ you're not really sure how you could stand it. You're pretty sure he would agree. "No, I was thinking I'd alchemize something."

"Oh," Tavros says, "okay, that sounds, a lot less embarrassing, for everyone involved." He looks down at your lap like he's trying to picture it. "That does sound like, a thing that, would be fun to try."

" _Sweet_ ," you say.

So the next time you have the chance, you ask Rose about her private stash of alchemiter punch cards. She raises one thin white eyebrow at you, either because she's surprised you're looking for something like that or because she disapproves of you snooping in her things enough to know she has a private stash. But she gives you a couple of relevant ones all the same.

You do a little custom combining, because frankly Rose likes things pretty spooky even now, and you're not as much of a fan of that kind of thing. But her cards are still a good template to start from! And making a version that suits you just right is a fun process. (You make sure to recycle your failed experiments back into grist, because Rose has also given you some Stern Talks about privacy and over-sharing, and you figure leaving that kind of hint lying around might count.)

And once you have something you're pretty sure you like—sleek and green, double-ended, with gentle ridges to it that are a little like Tavros's own but smoother, and a nice harness to keep it where it belongs—you captchalogue it and go to pay Tavros a visit. Making out is still awesome. You confirm that enthusiastically for a while. He's bright-eyed and blushing and adorable when you pull back from kissing him and say, "So I got a chance to go play with the alchemiter tonight!"

It takes a second. You can see when he realizes what you meant, his eyes going wider and his blush getting darker. "You made your, um, prosthetic?"

"Yup!" You grin, and he smiles back. "You want to try it out?"

He nods, and almost unbalances himself with how heavy his horns are getting, but you help him keep his balance and then you're both flailing your way out of your clothes, and gosh, you just really _like_ him. He's easy to hang out with and he's fun and when he forgets to be nervous he's really pretty handsome.

"Okay," he says, sprawling on his bed (you can never remember the too-complicated troll name for it and he doesn't sleep there but it's bed _like_ ) and watching you. "So how does, it work?"

You decaptchalogue your new strap-on and harness. "So, this end goes into me," you explain, and then you're sitting down on the edge of the bed to fit it into place, and it feels _chilly_ slipping into you, gosh, nothing like the heat of Tavros's bulge. "And then the harness, um," actually the straps are tangled and you have to fuss with them a bit to figure out which way they go, "the harness goes like....this!" There you go, legs in the leg-holes, the buckly bit around your waist, and the front harnessy part doing its job and holding the dildo in place.

"That is, really neat," Tavros says. He reaches out and wraps his hand around it, and strokes it slowly, and you immediately see why Rose said the double-sided kind are the best, because the part inside you rocks when he does that. You maybe whimper a little bit, and push into his hand to see how that feels. His breath stutters. "Oh," he says. "Wow."

Then he's scrambling back to lie down as quickly as his robo-legs will let him, and he's spreading his thighs and gosh, he's wet. The sheets are going to be ruined again. "You look so handsome," you tell him, and then you're not sure if that's quite the right word, but it makes him duck his head and smile up at you as you crawl up to kneel between his thighs.

You run your fingertips down the length of his bulge, standing stiff at attention against his belly, and then you just keep moving downward, and he rocks his hips up as you part the folds of his seedflap, and he whimpers when you stroke the opening there without quite pushing in. "Jade, please, I, really want to," he says, and the tone of his voice makes you feel shivery and squirmy. "I really, want to, feel you, inside me."

"Not like I could say no to that!" you say, because gosh, you really couldn't. Even if this is a little bit awkward, leaning forward and squirming to settle and trying to figure out how exactly to get lined up—it's sort of a geometry puzzle, isn't it? And after a couple of false starts you manage to get it figured out: you get your knees splayed enough to sink your hips down, and he twists onto his side enough to meet you, and then you rock forward and watch as your...your bulge slides into his seedflap.

Tavros moans, his claws catching in the sheets. "Feels really big," he says. "It's, oh, Jade, yes," and you'd been a little worried about maybe hurting him by mistake, going too deep, but he's pushing himself down on it until the whole thing is buried inside him and okay that is _awesome_.

You pull back and then thrust, still keeping it slow, but he makes a really sweet noise and you can feel the shift and slide deep inside you, too, and that makes you want more. You bite your lip and rock into him again, watching how Tavros's whole body shivers in response. "This is really cool," you tell him, sort of in a whisper—not even on purpose, just like you feel like you're discovering an amazing secret here, being able to watch him react (make him react!) like this. Whispering is what you do with secrets.

He smiles up at you. "Yeah," he says, "it's, you get really deep, like this, and that's really good."

" _So_ cool," you reiterate. "Okay, I'm going to try a few things. You tell me what feels best, okay?"

"Aye aye, captain," Tavros says, his grin crooked and silly and just plain happy.

You try a long, slow stroke, then another. Tavros hums and rocks with you, shivering happily. It feels a little weird from your end, though—you thought you'd gotten the harness tightened down enough, but it still slips just a little as you pull back, and you lose the friction against your clit.

"Good?" you ask, and Tavros nods. "How about this?" You try pushing in deep and then rocking inside him there, not really pulling out, just shifting. _Much_ more going on from your end, and—the shudder runs up the length of his body like a charge building, discharging in a moan that makes you feel like queen of the world. "Wow," you breathe.

"Yeah, um, very much wow," Tavros agrees, and his claws are tearing the sheet under him as you keep that up. "Really good spot, it feels so, just, like that," and he trails off into incoherent little growly noises after that, with a _yes_ or _more_ thrown in here and there when he can get his mouth to work that much. You're kind of right there on board with more and yes and incoherent, honestly! The way the dildo rocks inside you and the way it rubs up against you are both making little sparks dance through your nervous system, and your breath is coming faster as you fuck him.

He reaches for his bulge with the hand that isn't waging war on the sheets and you almost want to tell him to wait, because you feel good but you're not that close yet—but you can't quite bring yourself to say it when he looks so needy and wide-eyed and his thighs are trembling like that, and he's stroking himself with these quick, needy strokes that you can't totally pay attention to because you're still moving, too (some other time maybe you can just watch him, see what he does by himself, because you really just like looking at him), and then he reaches climax and he's shuddering hard enough that you have to really push back against his thighs to keep filling him up until he falls back limp against the pillows. He's sort of a dripping mess everywhere, shaky and smiling at you weakly, and you pull out because he gets even more sensitive right after coming than you do.

The indirect stimulation from the strap-on is just frustrating when you're not actually screwing him anymore, but if you shove your hand down inside the front bit of the harness there's just enough room to get your fingers between the lips of your pussy and rock against them, more pressure and more _focus_ , with the dildo still inside you. Tavros reaches for it, fumbling to get a grip, and he says, "Is this, good?" as he starts to stroke it, the same easy twist of the wrist he was just using on himself.

You nod, and when you open your mouth to say yes, what you get is more a sort of squeaking noise, but you're pretty sure he can follow you. His strokes get a little rougher and you nod again, lip caught between your teeth as you work your clit and he works your temporary awesome bulge—team effort!—and you're curling forward as you get closer, and then you have to catch yourself on your free hand so you don't just collapse on him as you come, whimpering and shivering and full to bursting with bright golden light.

The first thing you want to do after that is fall over, possibly on Tavros, and you do. Then you say, "Augh!" when it turns out that's not entirely comfortable with the strap-on still strapped on.

"Oh no," Tavros says, "are you, okay?"

"Fuck," you say, and also, "augh," but then, "I'm fine," because you don't want him to worry. You get the straps undone and the harness kicked off and the dildo dropped over the side of the bed after it, and then you try that falling over maneuver again. It goes much better the second time. "There we go," you say, draping an arm across Tavros's chest.

He laughs just the tiniest bit into your hair. "Okay now?" he asks.

"Lots better than okay," you say.

"Good," Tavros says. He's making a low thrumming sound in his chest, beneath the frequency where he talks—not quite a purr but the same idea, one of those sounds that lets you know you've got him right where you want him: happy and comfortable. "Me too."

You lie there flopped on him, sort of dozing while he runs his claws gently through your hair. "Let's do that again sometime," you say.

His thrumming not-purr rolls over into the next higher gear. "Yeah," he says. "Sometime soon."


End file.
